Flor Blanca
by Tanshis
Summary: Despues de un problema, Rukia regresa a la SS, esperando ser mas fuerte, pero en su proceso descubrira cosas de su pasado,pero necesitara la ayuda de quien mas odia en este mundo


No podía dormir aquel día de lluvia intensa, aquella fuerza que hacia que hasta los árboles mas grandes se doblegaran ante su inmenso poder, siendo solamente agua con viento, pero igual que aquellos árboles así se sentía ella, que aun que se mostraran fuertes y resistentes, esos árboles, acababan con unas pocas ramas, o si no corrían con tanta suerte inclusive los tiraban.

-Por favor, ya no soy una niña pequeña- se repetía una y otra vez, queriendo que aquellas palabras hicieran efecto alguna en su conciencia.

Miro por aquella gran ventana que tenia en su habitación, había tantas cosas que una lluvia como esas le hacia recordar, tanto se parecía su ser, sin embargo ella había huido de todo eso, ¿Para que recordar? Al fin y al cabo recordando no cambiaria nada de lo que había sucedido. Miro con el rabillo del ojo nuevamente parecía que la lluvia ahora estaba mas tranquila. Prendió la luz de aquel cuarto oscuro, dejando ver una habitación bastante extensa pero casi todo ese espacio desocupado, pues solo tenia los objetos esenciales, tal vez aquel espacio había cooperado en su sentimiento de soledad.

Abrió un cajón del pequeño mueble, y saco un pequeño cofre con apariencia añeja dentro de el había unos… unos de esos retratos que los humanos llaman fotografías. Ella mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Era difícil comprender las pocas cosas con que los humanos son felices, en aquella fotografía mostraba a todas aquellas personas con quienes había compartido grandes momentos en la tierra, parecía ser un festival por que al fondo había fuegos artificiales.

-Sado-kun, Inuoe-san…-fue nombrándolos acorde a su izquierda-Ishida-kun, también Yoruichi y Urahara- Todos estaban mirando la cámara, bueno…parecía que yoruichi estaba un poco enfadada y Urahara reía abiertamente, un poco mas allá estaba ella y si se miraba un poco mas abajo aplastado estaba Kon, finalmente detrás se encontraba Ichigo- y también tu…- miro atentamente a Ichigo, este mostraba una cara de indiferencia, pero finalmente su mano estaba apoyado en el hombro de Rukia.

Como si algo la hubiera molestado, metió todas las fotos de un solo golpe y cerro el cofre y el cajón, se dio la vuelta y volvió a acostarse en ese pequeño futón.

-Mañana tendre que entrenar desde temprano, así que será mejor dormir-

Al poco rato se quedo dormida, así como la lluvia termino, pero aquella persona que estaba entre los grandes árboles, seguía allí.

-Otra vez, sucede lo mismo en estos días con lluvia…Rukia. Y así como vino se fue, mirando hacia atrás la casa de los Kuchiki.

Era el día siguiente, si bien el día anterior era tempestuoso este prometía un cielo despejado y…tranquilo, bueno parecia serlo.

-Otra vez tarde Abarai-kun- Kira iba corriendo pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-Me lo dices como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo.

-Pues si, esta es la 4° vez que te quedas dormido, acaso no duermes bien.

-Que dices idiota, claro que duermo bien-decia enfadado renji pues esto ya se había repetido y siempre empezaba y terminaban ese dialogo de la misma manera

-No sera que estas preocupado por..-

-No se te ocurra decir estupideces, idiota- y asi se adelanto un poco bueno a decir verdad mas de la cuenta

-Hey! Abarai-kun por ahí no es, bueno creo que hoy también llegara tarde-Kira rió un poco, y después regreso esa mirada melancólica para ir a reunirse con los demás tenientes.

Mientras tanto Rukia se había despertado desde temprano, entrenando como lo había hecho los últimos 3 meses, bajo la mirada del Capitán Ukitake, últimamente se le veía mas triste, y un poco mas cansado.

-Rukia creo que ya es suficiente por hoy-sonrió pues estaba claro lo que ella le diria

-Ukitake Taicho, le pido permiso para entrenar un poco mas-

Ukitake mostró una sonrisa-Esta bien pero no te excedas

Los entrenamientos de Rukia cada vez mas eran mas pesados, pero también cada vez mas su fuerza espiritual aumentaba. Era cierto, Rukia en todo ese tiempo no dejo ni un momento para descansar, pues descansar no era una opción.

Repentinamente sintió un escalofrió, así que paro un momento algo en su ser la hizo temblar, sintió mucho frió miro su zanpakutou esta había regresado a su forma sellada, volvió a sentir el frió mas fuerte, y un dolor agudo se prolongo en su cuerpo.

-_Que rayos me pasa, ¿por que no puedo hablar?-_el dolor hizo que se arrodillara, gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente, de repente el aire se volvio una opresión- _necesito, ayuda,…alguien debe tener que oirme no siempre me han ayudado, debo poder sola-_

De repente todo se volvio oscuro, parecia que era una pesadilla interminable, rukia vio una silueta entre la oscuridad, trato de llegar a ella,pero repentinamente, desperto, y ya no estaba en las instalaciones de la 13° división si no de la 4°.

-Pero que demonios…-Rukia despertó, exaltada, pues no recordaba como había llegado alli

-Hey Rukia san, por fin despiertas-decía un alegre Hanatarou-¿quieres comer algo, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Eehh, si claro-decía mientras bajaba la cabeza-solo…solo fue..no fue nada.

-Ah, bueno de igual manera debes comer algo, rukia san-mientras hablaba ponia una bandeja con toda clase de comida- a rukia le empezo a salir un tic nervioso en el ojo por ver tanta comida- Es cierto, en la mañana vino Ukitake Taicho, parecia preocupado pero como vio a el teniente Abarai kun y a el Capitan Kuchiki, se fue mas tranquilo.

-Nii sama estuvo aquí y Renji- Rukia estaba desconcertada por que raramente Byakuya le importaba como estaba.

-El Capitán Kuchiki se fue hace un buen rato y…ehh..bue..bueno este- ligeramente apunto con su mano a lado de Rukia, lentamente volteo.

-Ahhhhhh…-solto un grito del susto que le dio ver a Renji a su lado dormido, y del susto lanzo la almohada que tenia.

-Que es ese escándalo…?-Renji se tapo los oídos-a vaya ya despertaste.

-Estupido…casi me matas de un susto-

-Y tu casi me revientas los tímpanos-

-Pero que hace aquí el teniente de la sexta división, acaso estabas preocupado por mi-dijo burlonamente

-No lo creas tanto, solo son ordenes-se volteo rapidamente para que Rukia no viera el sonrojo en su cara- ahora que ya despertaste me puedo ir, vaya que tardas…ehh bueno mi trabajo aquí termino-salio rapidamente del cuarto.

-Y a este que le pasa, bueno no importa, lo que te quiero preguntar hanatarou es como llegue aquí?-

-Bueno, ni yo mismo lo se, cuando entre tu estabas tendida en la cama y tuvimos que actuar rápido, por un momento, estuviste a punto de morir, pero repentinamente como si nada hubiera pasado, volviste a la normalidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Unos 4 días, el capitan Ukitake, dijo que tal vez también estabas cansada por tu duro entrenamiento.

-No se no recuerdo mucho, pero que va, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo levantandose.

-Rukia san, yo te recomiendo que descanses un poco mas, solo hasta que…Rukia san, espera!


End file.
